The Forbidden Room
by Lay21
Summary: Emmett and the family go on a adventure into Carlisle and Esme's forbidden room. What will they find? R&R first chapter isnt the best...the labtop was dying and we were rushed...it may die any second now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do own Twilight...can't you see my copy of the book? Jkjk. But if I did, Edward would be all mine.**

**A/N: this is our first story. Our names are Brooke, Leiana and Shelby and we are completely and totally obsessed. R & R**

The Forbidden Room

EMPOV

"CRAP! I BROKE ANOTHER CRAYON!" I roared.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and slapped me on the back on my head. Ouch, sharp pain. "Emmett, please act like a big kid now."

The rest of my family, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella, were hiding snickers behind their hands. "Fine, since you think that playing with crayons is a little kid activity, we should go on an adventure!"

Jasper eyed me. "What do you have in mind?"

I paused for dramatic effect. "Carlisle and Esme's room!"

"You know we're not allowed in there!" Edward protested.

"Who's being a little kid now? Come on, it would be fun!"  
Bella, who was usually not that assertive, whatever that means, spoke up. "I think it would be fun."

Edward gave her a disbelieving look. "Ok," He said hesitantly.

Alice jumped up and down, no doubt to the fact that she had seen something that looked like lots of fun. "Ok, if we're gonna do this, we're gonna need the perfect outfits." She announced. Everyone groaned.

Two hours later

Everyone was gathered in the living room once again in head to toe black with face paint, going over the game plan. Somehow, Alice had a mapped out diagram of our house with little figurines of each person showing who goes where. If I do say so myself, I looked pretty good.

"Alice, how did you get these?" Jasper asked, eyeing his little miniature.

Ignoring his question, she beamed at him. "Would you like to see the full sized ones?" Everyone looked a little freaked out, but chose that not knowing would be better.

"Let's go, then."

We walked up the stairs, mission impossible style with mission impossible music playing in the backround, holding up squirt guns that Alice had insisted we carry. We approached the door and slowly turned the knob...

**R & R the next chapter will be up soon!**

**Shelby (the brilliant typist), Brooke & Leiana (the nutcases in our group) jk I luv u guys!**

**XxXxXxXxXxoXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: Brooke's birthday is on the same day as Stephenie Meyers

**Disclaimer: Brooke's birthday is on the same day as Stephenie Meyers. Doesn't that count for something? No? Dang. Then I guess we don't own Twilight.**

As the door swung open, we all froze. There in the middle of the bed was…….. a stripper pole!! Lined around the room were burned downed candles and

Empty bottles of KY warming oil.

"O. M. G." Bella said, blushing furiously.

I had to grin. "Guess we know what they do now." Rosalie slapped me on the back of my head again. "What? Isn't it obvious?"

Edward moved protectively in front of Bella, trying to shield her from the sight, but she swatted him away.  
"Let's go in!" I said.

We started looking around the drawers but Edward suddenly froze. "Oh, dear God. They're home!"

Alice took charge. "Into the closet! Move it, move it, move it." She commanded, military style.

We all huddled behind the closet door when we heard Carlisle and Esme walk in. "Someone's been bad today and need a little punishment." Carlisle said in a seductive voice. Esme giggled.

I gagged.

"Emmett! Shut up!" Rosalie hissed.

"Maybe I can make up for my bad behavior. Get on the bed now." Esme commanded.

We could feel Bella's embaressment in the closet, amplified about ten times by Jasper's ability.

"That's it, baby." Carlisle said.

Jasper turned to face everyone. "We need to get out of here. The lust is killing me!"

"I think there's another exit in the back." Alice offered. We all turned and froze. Lining the walls lingerie. Beneath it were racks of hooker boots.

Edward screamed. He started running around crazily and hit one of the nearby dressers, causing all the stuff inside to spill out. We all froze again. Scattered across the floor were furry handcuffs and whips.

I started gagging again.

Dead silence. Then we heard Carlisle ask, "Did you hear that?"

"I can't take it anymore!" Jasper yelled. We all ran out with our hands covering our eyes. As we were running, my crayons fell out, I stepped on one, and fell.

"SAVE YOURSELF, CRAYOLA CRAYONS!" Rosalie stopped running.

"Emmett, pick up your stupid crayons and let's go." She snapped and walked off with her hand on her hip, all sense of urgency gone.

I turned and saw Carlisle and Esme on the bed with a sheet covering them. I screamed and dove under the bed.

"Emmett. Go out and get all your siblings. We'll meet you in the living room in a minute." Esme told me.

So I gathered all my siblings and we waited in the living room.

"What's taking them so long?" Rosalie finally asked.

Everyone paused. "AWKWARD!" I shouted.

Then we heard Carlisle and Esme coming down the stairs…………………

**A/N dots are lots of fun……………hope you enjoyed it. R&R**


	3. Windex

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, but we do own a collection of bendy straws and sporks and Windex…gotta luv Windex (jk we'r

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, but we do own a collection of bendy straws and sporks and Windex…gotta luv Windex (jk we're not that crazy….or are we?) Thanks so much for responding twilightcrazy2309 and la mia stella for being our first reviewers!! You guys rock!!**

Carlisle and Esme walked into the room, Esme buttoning the top button of her blouse. They sat on the couch and faced us. Carlisle turned to look at Esme, and turned back to us.

"I'm sorry, kids, that you had to see that. Especially you, Bella. But when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they like to express their love in a physical, passionate way."

I gagged. God I was getting sick of gagging.

"But kids, what were you doing in our room?" Esme asked.

Everyone turned to look at me. I needed a distraction fast. So I stood up, grabbed the Windex, and ran through the wall, all the while screaming. "IT'S A SQUIRREL! GET THE SQUIRREL; KILL IT!"

"Give me the Windex back!" Esme yelled.

I sprayed her with the Windex. Rosalie stood up and hit me on the back of the head. I heard her mumble as she walked away, "Why did I ever marry him?" Ouch! That's a burn to my manly pride.

"What manly pride?" Edward retorted. I squirted him with Windex for reading my mind.

"Nobody move! Or I'll spray you!" I said, holding up the Windex threateningly.

"Emmett, put the Windex down." Jasper said. Bella took shelter in a fort of pillows that magically appeared.

"Fine! Fine! I did it! The crayons made me!"

Rosalie turned to Alice. "Why did you leave the bottle estrogen on the table?"

Alice smiled sweetly. "I wanted to see what would happen." Everyone groaned.

"You couldn't see what would happen?" Bella asked.

"No, I could see it, but I wanted to actually _see_ it."

Carlisle and Esme stood. "I hope you kids learned your lesson." Carlisle said.

"As punishment, Emmett, clean the windows with that beloved Windex of yours." Esme told me.

**Finite**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! R&R**


End file.
